barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Everyone is Special
This article is about the song. For the season one episode of the same name, see Everyone is Special (episode) For the home video of the same name, see Everyone Is Special (Home Video). "Everyone is Special" is an original Barney song that debuted in Barney in Concert. Lyrics ::You are special, you're the only one ::You're the only one like you ::There isn't another in the whole wide world ::Who can do the things you do ::'Cause/Oh, you are special, special ::Everyone is special ::Everyone in his or her own way ::Oh, you are special, special ::Everyone is special ::Everyone in his or her own way ::You're important, oh, you really are ::You're the only one like/of you ::The world is better, just because you're here ::You should know that we love you ::'Cause/Oh, you are special, special ::Everyone is special ::Everyone in his or her own way ::Oh, you are special, special ::Everyone is special ::Everyone in his or her own way (Everyone?) ::Everyone in his or her own way Original Barney in Concert version ::You are special, you're the only one ::You're the only one like you ::There isn't another in the whole wide world ::Who can do the things you do ::Because you're special, special ::Everyone is special ::Everyone in his or her own way ::Oh, you are special, special ::Everyone is special ::Everyone in his or her own way ::You're important, oh, you really are ::You're the only one of you ::This world is better, just because you're here ::You should know that we love you ::Oh, you are special, special ::Everyone is special ::Everyone in his or her own way ::Oh, you are special, special ::Everyone is special ::Everyone in his or her own way ::Everyone in his or her own way Trivia *In the last line of the chorus, each character uses their own pose, which is unique to them and is worked into the choreography of the song, as in the above picture. These poses generally do not change over time, with a few exceptions. *Beginning in the Season 2 episode Picture This!, Everyone is Special was reharmonized from the 1991 rendition used in Barney in Concert as well as in Season 1. *In "A Very Special Delivery!", Barney also sings a lullaby version of the song to Tosha's new brothers. *Season 8 is the only season not to have this song. Barney Song Used In... #Barney in Concert (1991) #Happy Birthday, Barney! (1992) #Practice Makes Music (1992) #Everyone is Special (1992) #Picture This! (1993) #A Very Special Delivery! (1993) #Barney Live! In New York City (1994) #Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (1994) #Twice Is Nice! (1995) #Barney Safety (Scene taken from: Picture This!) (1995) #A Different Kind of Mystery (1997) #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (1997) #Books Are Fun! (1998) #The One and Only You (1998) #Sing and Dance with Barney (1999) #Barney's Musical Castle (1999-2001) #You've Got to Have Art (1999) #You Are Special (2000) #All Aboard! (2002) #All About Me (2004) #Everyone Is Special (Scene taken from: All About Me) (2005) #Welcome, Cousin Riff (2006) #Glad to Be Me (2006) #The New Kid (2007) #Big as Barney (2007) #The Chase (2007) #The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure (2008) #Venice, Anyone?: Italy (2009) #We Love Our Family (Scene taken from: Welcome, Cousin Riff) (2009) #Most Loveable Moments (Scene Taken from: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) (2012) Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang Songs Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney & Friends Episodes